Snow
Snow (スノウ, Sunou ) is a young female mage who loves fall, winter, and especially snow. She uses Snow Magic and Summoning Magic. She is currently in Sabertooth. Appearance Snow has pale skin and orange eyes. Her hair is a muddy blue color which she wears long; her hair falls just past her bottom and is cut to have a flat edge. Her guild mark bears the sign of the Sabertooth guild on her right thigh. She is normally seen wearing her hair down with a white bandana worn atop her head. She wears two orange flowers adorned to her hair as an accessory and wears a dress that is low cut and shows cleavage. The dress is navy blue on the chest piece while it splits in the front into a darker blue fabric that lays to her hips. Beneath the dress is a white undershirt which has a blue bow on the chest. Her lower half consists of white knee socks that match her scarf—with sandals, a gray belt with a buckle, and deep blue skirt. Personality Snow is very gentle-hearted towards her friends and most individuals. When provoked, she can become very stern and sometimes aggressive. She has jealous tendencies when she sees women who already have a boyfriend, especially is the boy they're with is exceptionally attractive. While she does prefer attractive men, she's not above seeking someone with more personality than good looks if she truly loves the person. She tends to be very mute and often selectively and functionally so and mostly speaks when spoken to or to her partner and guild mates though, she's not brave enough to speak to Sting or any other aggressive figures. Overall, as long as you don't prove to be a threat, she will treat you kindly and respectfully. She loves to give big bear hugs as well, so be prepared for an aggressive hug or two. History Snow was born up north where it snowed quite a lot. She was born on a snowy winter day on December 25th, She lived with her parents, always wearing a smile before longing to see the world. Having learned to use magic at a young age, she became a mage and left home after turning 18 to explore the world. Snow later comes across Sabertooth to which Minerva sees her standing and gawking at the building before insisting she either come inside or leave. Minerva offered her something to drink, for a fee, if she wished to come inside and grew fond of the girl before testing her skills as a mage. She was weak, so Minerva used tough love and discipline to strengthen her mind and body in which she became a strong presence to be reckoned with. Upon her graduation of Minerva's last test, she was recruited into Sabertooth. She currently wears her mark on her right thigh under her skirt.It took quite a while for the guild members to get used to her before welcoming her with open arms as long as she proved useful and remained strong. She soon ranked up to become a B-rank mage. Magic & Abilities Snow Magic - This Magic utilizes the element of Snow. The user, in this case, Snow, can release snow from her body and manipulate it. The form of the snow depends on the user, it can take the form of snowballs, blizzards or snowstorms. - Blizzard: Snow creates a moderately powerful blizzard that blinds and prohibits enemies from making progress in that area due to the harsh conditions. This move will develop into a snow storm and get out of hand if magic concentration from the caster is not monitored. - Giant Snowball: As the name described, Snow creates a giant snowball which she can lift, revealing her strength, and throws it at enemies as if using it like a bomb. When the ball of snow hits a target or the ground, it creates a snow flurry that freezes the area into ice which makes it more so a bomb after all. - Snow Angel: In order to protect herself, Snow will form condensed, icy, snow packed wings that wrap around the front of her body to protect her. These wings can also spread and be used to make a blizzard that freezes the opponent by blowing the snow at the target till the wings dematerialize, often leaving the area around Snow coated in snow. These wings are weak to heat and cannot protect her from fire magic or heated materials. Due to the properties of her magic, it's incapable of melting in sunlight if eternano is more concentrated to keep the molecules intact. - Snow Puppets: A more powerful spell used by Snow in which she creates a "snowman" that she can manipulate like a puppet and can control up to 5 at once. Their shape and appearance depend on the caster. Trivia * Snow has a crush on Gray Fullbuster, but dare not speak her feelings or she will face Juvia's punishment. * Her favorite foods and drinks are tacos, octopus, spaghetti, sweetened tea/iced tea, coffee, and hot cocoa. * She dislikes people who are overly aggressive and cocky, and cannot stand cheaters and bullies. * Her favorite season is Winter. * Snow prefers cats and has a pet cat in her apartment named Bells.